Fairly OddLove
by GothGirl.and.GhostBoy
Summary: Request for a friend! Cosmo loves Wanda but she seems to only have eyes for Juandissimo. Will he give up and find someone new, or persist for his lady love?


**Hi (:**

**I didn't make up this story (well, I did, but-) this is just a request for my friend Colby :D**

**So, in this story, Cosmo and Wanda didn't get together (she stayed with Juandissimo) and Cosmo and Colby are together. If you don't like this OC pairing, don't flame me! Just a request from Colby, and I hope she enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FOP, and I don't own Colby, and I don't own the story idea!**

Xx

Colby was walking with her two sisters, Blonda and Wanda (along with Wanda's boyfriend Juandissimo and Blonda's boyfriend Cupid). Blonda and Wanda were being all mushy to their lovers, kissing them and grabbing their hands. While Colby was the third- no, fifth wheel who wasn't passionate to someone.

Colby, her sisters, and her sisters' boyfriends were walking around at a concert, a college concert. The band who rocked tonight was called Amber Lamps.

Cosmo was the lead singer, and lead guitarist, of Amber Lamps. The band wasn't really well known, it was actually a college group band. Around the range of 50 to 100 people actually knew about it, but people who _did _know about it loved it, as well as they loved Cosmo.

The group made their way backstage, and there was no guard to slow them down, so no backstage pass was needed. She adjusted her Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T-shirt, and she made sure her black skinny jeans and converse shoes were okay too before meeting Cosmo.

When they all stepped inside, they first thing they all noticed was Cosmo's vibrant green hair and his bright green eyes to match. Colby found herself blushing for no apparent reason, but decided to ignore it for now. He looked as if he were looking at all of them, but Colby couldn't help but notice that his eyes were locked on Wanda, who was currently being lovey-dovey with Juandissimo.

When Colby made her way over to Cosmo, she stopped to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Colby. Colby Valena. I really liked your concert," She smiled a sweet smile to Cosmo.

"Hey, Colby," he said, smiling at her. "I've seen you before. You're in my Physics class, right? Cool name, by the way."

"Right." Colby said coolly. "And thanks." Colby found herself blushing yet again.

Cosmo turned to the rest of the group. "Do you guys want an autograph?" he asked them. Only Wanda and Colby said yes to one, and they each handed him a notebook, open to a blank page, ready to be signed.

Cosmo grabbed Colby's notebook first, and took a black marker from his pocket. He wrote "Amber Lamps: Cosmo Remus" in smooth, yet messy, cursive writing. He did the same to Wanda's, except he took a little more time on hers. Confused, Colby guessed he was adding something else to Wanda's that wasn't on her own.

Colby tried to hide her confusion with a smile, and said 'thank you' to Cosmo, who smiled and nodded back at her.

Colby glanced at Wanda's paper when he was finished, and there were numbers on there. Before Colby had time to question, Blonda piped up, "Are you ready to go yet, Colby? We were all supposed to go to dinner, Our reservations were over an hour ago!"

"Okay, okay Blonda. I'm ready," Colby said with a smirk. Colby turned back to Cosmo to say bye, but his eyes were still locked on Wanda, the way they were when he first saw her.

"See ya, Cosmo. It was nice meeting you." Colby said, turning to leave. Hearing his name, Cosmo snapped out of his daze, and reverted his eyes over to Colby.

"Oh, sure, Colby," he feebly smiled at her. "Bye."

Colby, her sisters, and her friends started walking towards the exit. "Wanda," she started. "What else did Cosmo write on your notebook?" she asked, maybe a little too curiously.

"What?" Wanda questioned. She took a look at her notebook and raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Huh. It looks like a phone number. Why would he give me his phone number?"

Colby felt a small pang of jealously, but it was so tiny she didn't think anything of it. "Yeah, I saw him eyeing you when we first came in," Colby teased her.

Wanda rolled her eyes and decided not to answer. She sensed that Juandissimo was getting envious when his grip tightened a bit on her hands. With her free hand, she handed Colby the piece of paper with the number. "Here, you take it."

"Me? What do you want me to do with it?" Colby asked.

"Call him or something? I already have a boyfriend, so how's that useful to me?" Wanda turned to kiss her boyfriend lovingly on the lips.

They all turned the corner, but Colby still felt eyes on her back. Well, only a pair of eyes, anyway. She turned to see Cosmo staring at her - at all of them. The two locked eyes until the friends made their way out into the parking lot.

**Xx**

**So, the first chapter is here. I hope you like it, Colby!**

**And I apologize for it being so short! Omg, so short.**

**Soooo, nothing else to say here besides the next chapter will be up soon, but it's like the usual I-don't-exactly-know-when soon.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
